A Christmas to Remember
by JustinAsselstine
Summary: This is a Mimoe for Lace123's Christmas contest. The digidestined decide to do secret santas for Christmas.


Author's Note: This is a Mimoe romance for Lace123's Christmas contest. It also includes Taiora, Takari and Izzy/Yolei romance. Also my email's been touchy so I don't know if my registration for the contest went through so if you're reading this Lace123, lemme know if I need to send it again.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Simple as that.  
  
A Christmas to Remember  
By  
Justin Asselstine  
  
Joe Kido sat up in bed as the alarm went off. He looked over at his clock.   
  
"8:00 am. This is way too early to be getting up on a holiday," he thought. Especially when it wakes me up from a dream about Mimi."  
  
Joe slipped out of bed and put on his glasses.   
  
"But today's a special day so I guess I'll get over it."  
  
Today the digidestined were meeting to discuss Christmas, which was a mere four days away. Joe opened his closet and pulled out some clothes, sending dust flying. Joe went into one of his traditional sneezing fits. Joe pulled on his clothes, then went to the bathroom and combed his hair. He then walked out to the kitchen and went to the fridge. Opening it up he looked around.  
  
"Hmmm..," Joe said looking around inside the fridge. Cheese-allergic, milk-allergic, apples-allergic."  
  
Joe closed the fridge and opened a cupboard.   
  
"Cereal-allergic. Guess it's toast for breakfast," Joe said, sighing as he pulled out a loaf of bread.  
  
Joe made some toast and ate it. Then he looked at his watch.  
  
"8:40. I guess I better get going, since I have to meet the gang at the park at 9."  
  
Joe walked out the door and headed to the park. When he arrived he spotted some of the digidestined already there. Tai and Matt were arguing about something. TK and Kari were sitting under a tree chatting. Izzy was typing away on his computer. Yolei, Sora and Mimi were giggling about something. Cody, Davis and Ken hadn't arrived yet. As Joe came closer he could hear Matt and Tai's voices.   
  
"My hair is better!" Tai yelled.  
  
"No mine is," Matt yelled back.  
  
"Guys, there's a simple solution," Joe said as he walked up.  
  
"Hey Joe," Tai said. "What's your solution?"  
  
"Have the girls decide who's better. Sound good?"  
  
"Yeah," Matt and Tai agreed.   
  
The girls walked over.  
  
"Ok," Joe began. "Sora whose hair do you think is better."  
  
"Umm, Tai's," Sora replied.  
  
"Jeez, big surprise there. She loves the guy," Matt muttered.   
  
Tai and Sora both heard what he said and blushed.  
  
"Ok," Joe continued. Whose hair do you liked better Yolei?" "Um I like Matt's better."  
  
"Mimi?" Joe asked.  
  
"Ummm I like Matt's better. Blond is nicer than brown," Mimi answered. "But not as nice as blue," she added under her breath.  
  
"Ok lastly, whose hair do you like better Kari?"  
  
"I like Tk's best," Kari replied with a smile.  
  
Tk began to blush.  
  
"I win, mwahahahah!" Matt yelled happily.  
  
"Noooooooooooo!" Tai screamed, falling to his knees.  
  
"Well at least I like your hair better than Matt's," Sora said to Tai.  
  
"I suppose that makes it ok then," Tai said getting to his feet.  
  
Cody, Davis and Ken chose that moment to show up. Tai stepped up in front of everyone.  
  
"Well now that everyone is here, I have an idea for Christmas. Secret Santas."  
  
"What is that," Cody asked.  
  
"We put our names in a hat and each person draws a name and that's who they have to buy a gift for."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea," Matt agreed.  
  
"Ok, now we need a hat and some paper."  
  
Everyone looked at TK. Sighing TK took off his hat and handed it to Tai.  
  
"Now we need some paper," Joe said.  
  
No one seemed to have any paper.   
  
"Kari has her diary in her pocket," Tai said smiling.  
  
"No I don't," Kari quickly replied.  
  
"Boys," Tai ordered, pointing at Kari.  
  
Matt and TK each grabbed one of Kari's arms. Tai walked over and reached into her pocket. He withdrew his hand, pulling out a small book.  
  
"Tai if you open that, you're so dead," Kari threatened.  
  
"We need the paper," Tai replied opening the book to the first page.  
  
Tai looked at the first page and burst out laughing.  
  
"What is it?" TK asked.  
  
"Matt, you have to see this," Tai said waving Matt over.  
  
Matt looked at the first page and joined Tai in laughing.  
  
"Your dead Tai. If it takes me forever I'll have my revenge," Kari said as she glared daggers at him.  
  
Tai turned the book around and showed everyone the first page. It was covered with hearts filled with the letters TT +HK.  
  
"Geez, now whose initials are TT," Tai said grinning evilly.   
  
TK and Kari both began to blush furiously.   
  
"Umm, I, uh," Kari began.  
  
She was silenced by TK leaning in and kissing her gently on the lips, which surprised everyone..  
  
"Ahhhh," Mimi said.  
  
"Hmmm wasn't expecting that, but anyway now on to why we stole her diary in the first place," Tai said, ripping a blank page out of the back of the diary.  
  
Tai tore the paper into strips and put a name on each. Then he tossed them into a hat.   
  
"Now don't tell anyone who you pick out."  
  
Everyone reached into the hat and pulled out a name. When it was Joe's turn he reached in and pulled out the first piece of paper his hand touched. Looking down at the paper he saw that it said Sora.   
  
"Hmmm Sora," Joe thought. "I was hoping for Mimi, but at least I didn't get stuck with someone hard to shop for like Ken or Cody.  
  
Joe was still thinking about what to get Sora when Tai waved TK, Izzy and Joe over to him.  
  
"Ok guys. This is the plan," Tai began. "Tk I know you like Kari."  
  
No, I uh, er, umm," Tk stuttered nervously.  
  
"There's no use hiding it, but since if Davis ends up dating Kari I'll have to kill myself, I'm going to help you get Kari."  
  
TK calmed at hearing that Tai would let him live.  
  
"Secondly we have Izzy," Tai continued. "We all know you like Yolei."  
  
"Is it that obvious?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Yes," the other three replied simultaneously.  
  
Izzy sighed and shook his head.   
  
"Third we have Joe. I've seen the way you look at Mimi."  
  
"How could anyone have figured out I like Mimi," Joe thought. "I've never mentioned anything like that ever."  
  
"I, uh, don't like Mimi," Joe out loud.  
  
"Lies," Tai said laughing. "But since we know you do I'm going to help you get her. Lastly we have myself. It seems quite obvious to everyone I want Sora, so I am proposing "Operation Get the Girls". We team up and together we will get all 4 women to fall madly in love with us by the time Christmas is over. Anyone who is with me put your hand in the middle."  
  
4 hands slid into the middle.  
  
"Let's get us some girls," Tai said with a smile. "Now first we need to get our girl as our Secret Santa. I have Mimi. Does anyone have Sora?"  
  
"I do," Joe said switching papers with Tai.  
  
"Ok now for Yolei and Kari," Tai said.  
  
Five minutes later and a chat with Ken and Izzy now had Yolei as his secret Santa.  
  
"Ok one left," Tai said. "Now who has Kari? Tk go take Kari somewhere and talk to her for a minute so I can check if the girls have Kari."  
  
Tk walked over and Tai watched as the two walked off together talking. Tai walked over to where Mimi, Sora and Yolei stood chatting.  
  
"Hello ladies," Tai said with a smile.  
  
"Hi Tai," Sora replied blushing.  
  
"Umm I was just wondering if any of you wonderful women had Kari as your Secret Santa?" Tai asked.  
  
"I do," Yolei answered. "Why?"  
  
"Oh I was just wondering if you might like to trade me for my...," Tai trailed off, not knowing which name TK had.  
  
Looking into his pocket Tai saw the piece of paper Tk had given him.   
  
"Perfect," Tai thought to himself with a smile.  
  
"Uh I was wondering if you'd like to trade your Kari for my Izzy," Tai finished.  
  
Yolei blushed then quickly replied," Sure that's fine with me."  
  
"Mission complete," Tai thought as he walked back to the guys.  
  
In a few minutes Tk returned and gratefully accepted the piece of paper.  
  
"Now comes the hard part, presents. We must get something that will be meaningful to the girls. We go our separate ways here, but if anyone needs help with anything come to one of the others. We're in this together," Tai stated. "Oh and from now on this will be referred to as Operation Meteor, to avoid arousing suspicion."  
  
"Been watching Gundam Wing again, haven't you Tai," Izzy said laughing.  
  
"Omae o Korosu," Tai replied, giving Izzy his best Heero Yuy death glare. "Ok, we've got two shopping days till Christmas so we best get going. We'll meet in two days at Izzy's house to plan the Christmas Party I'm holding Christmas Eve. Good luck everyone. Let's get us some women."  
  
With that the four boys left.  
  
  
"Hmm what to get Mimi," Joe thought to himself as he wandered around the mall. "It has to be something meaningful. Maybe I could get her some clothing or something. Nah, that's a normal gift."  
  
Joe walked around the mall glancing in each store in an attempt to find the perfect gift for Mimi. Finally he came to a jewelry store. An idea flashed into his head. Joe walked into the store and up to the counter where an old man greeted him.  
  
"Hi there, can I help you," the salesman asked.  
  
Joe told the old man what he wanted and the old man went into the back room. Twenty minutes later he came back out and handed Joe a black box with a red ribbon on it. Joe paid the man and thanked him then walked out.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Mimi was walking through another part of the mall. Mimi looked down at the piece of paper with her Secret Santa on it and smiled. She had gotten Joe as Secret Santa. Well, she had gotten Tai, but she was lucky enough that Sora got Joe and wanted to trade for her Tai.  
  
"This Christmas I'm gonna tell Joe how I feel about him," Mimi vowed to herself as she walked into another store. "But first I have to find him a special Christmas gift. Now what would Joe really appreciate."  
  
Suddenly Mimi saw the jewelry store and she got an idea. Mimi walked up to the old man at the counter and told him what she wanted. The old man looked surprised when she told him, but he didn't say anything. The old man once again went in the back and a few minutes came back out and handed Mimi a white box. Mimi paid the man and walked out smiling.  
  
  
  
***Three Days Later***  
  
Ok this is what we're gonna do," Tai began. When you feel the time is right take the girl you like out on the balcony and do your thing. If we do this right all four of us will have girlfriends by dinner," Tai finished smiling. "Now let's get to my house and start putting up decorations."  
  
  
***The Next Day***  
  
The party was in full swing. Holiday music was blaring from the stereo and everyone was having a great time. Davis, Cody and Ken were chugging eggnog and belting out the words to the Christmas songs. Everyone was giggling and laughing.   
  
Joe was sitting on the couch beside Mimi and Kari. Joe watched out of the corner of his eye as Tai spoke to Sora and the two walked out towards the balcony.  
  
"Well one of us is brave enough to go for it," Joe thought to himself.  
  
Joe looked over at Mimi, who was laughing at Davis, Cody and Ken.  
  
"God, she looks so beautiful like that," Joe thought. "I will tell her tonight."  
  
Suddenly Tai and Sora walked back into the room. Joe looked over and saw that they were smiling and holding hands. They walked into the centre of the room and Tai motioned for silence. Once everyone had quieted down, Tai leaned over and kissed Sora on the lips. Sora kissed him back. The two then turned and smiled at their friends.   
  
"Always the showoff," Matt said, smirking.  
  
"It's about time," Kari remarked.   
  
"Not just for us," Tai replied with a mischievous grin.   
  
With that Tai walked into the kitchen leaving everyone, but the three other members of "Operation Get Girls" to ponder.  
  
After a few seconds Davis began to sing as Jingle Bells came on the stereo. Soon Cody, ken and Tk had joined in. Their singing was horrible, but everyone was still enjoying it. A few minutes later Joe watched as Izzy got up and walked over to Yolei. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear, then they walked out onto the balcony. Soon after they returned to the room, holding hands. Izzy sat down in his chair and Yolei sat on his lap.  
  
"Well I guess we're two for two," Joe mused. "Hopefully we'll make it four for four. I'm too nervous though. I'll let Tk go first."   
  
Tk chose that moment to glance at Joe with a questioning look. Joe nodded at Tk and Tk moved over to Kari. They then proceeded to the balcony. Mimi then walked over to Joe.  
  
"Hey Joe," Mimi said. "Do you wanna sing a song with me.  
  
"No thanks. I'm not a good singer," Joe replied.  
  
"Pleeeasssee," Mimi pleaded, turning her famous puppy-dog eyes on Joe.  
  
"Alright, alright," Joe agreed, knowing no man could resist those eyes for long.   
  
The two began singing Silent Night. They were starting the second verse when a shout was heard coming from the balcony area.   
  
"Tai, come pry your sister off of my brother!" Matt shouted.  
  
Seconds later Tk and Kari entered the room blushing fiercely as Matt followed them into the room.  
  
"Don't be doing that when I'm around," Matt said looking at Tk and Kari.  
  
Kari reached over and kissed Tk on the lips just to spite Matt.  
  
"Kids," Matt sighed as he sat down on the couch.  
  
"That only leaves me," Joe thought.   
  
Davis had started up on another song. Soon enough Ken and Cody has joined in and their terrible voices could be heard throughout the house.  
  
"It's now or never," Joe thought to himself.  
  
He was about to get up and go find Mimi when she walked up to him.  
  
"Umm Joe can I talk to you on the balcony for a second," Mimi began.  
  
"Uh sure," Joe replied, not quite sure how to respond.  
  
As Mimi and Joe walked out of the room Joe saw Sora and Kari give Mimi a thumbs up. As they walked out onto the balcony Joe looked up to the stars.  
  
"They're so beautiful. They shine just like Mimi's eyes," he thought.  
  
"Um Mimi," Joe began right as Mimi said," Joe I.."  
  
"You first," Mimi said.  
  
"Well Mimi," Joe started, "I got you as my Secret Santa and I wanted to give you your present now.  
  
With this Joe pulled out the little black box and handed it to Mimi. She opened the box up and gasped. Inside was a golden locket. She opened it up. On one side was the Crest of Sincerity was etched into the gold and on the other side was the Crest of Reliability. On the back of the locket were the words "Sincerity and Reliability. Destined to be together."  
  
"Oh Joe," Mimi began.  
  
Then she leaned over and kissed him passionately. Joe kissed her back and they shared their first real kiss. Mimi broke off the kiss as she remembered why she had brought Joe out here.  
  
"Oh yeah," Mimi said, smiling, "I brought you out here to give you your gift."  
  
"Mimi that kiss was enough of a gift to last me a lifetime," Joe replied.  
  
"Well there'll be plenty more where that one came from, but still here's your gift."  
  
Mimi handed Joe a small white box. Joe opened it and pulled out the object inside. It was a golden chain with two symbols hanging from it. They were the Crests of Reliability and Sincerity.  
  
"Great minds think alike," Joe said as he leaned in and kissed Mimi.  
  
"Oooooh Mimi and Joe sitting in a tree," came a voice from behind them.  
  
Joe and Mimi turned around to see Kari and Tk standing there watching him. Joe watched as Tai and Matt came up behind them and dragged them away.  
  
"Now where were we," Joe said as he kissed Mimi again.  
  
"I was about to give you a kiss you'd never forget," Mimi replied.  
  
"Too late," Joe laughed.   
  
The two kissed again and from it's perch in the stars, the moon looked upon the two young lovers and smiled.  
  
  
***1 Hour Later***  
  
The digidestined sat around a large table heaped with foods. There was turkey, ham, potatoes, chocolate and many other things. Joe looked around the table. Everyone was talking as laughing as they ate. Joe watched the three other couples who had gotten together in one day. He smiled to himself as he thought of how amazing it was. Joe noticed Tai looking at the same thing.  
  
Tai leaned over to Joe and said, "Mission complete."  
  
Joe laughed and stood up grabbing his glass of eggnog.  
  
"I'd like to propose a toast," Joe began. "To our friendship which shall continue through all time, to the four couples who got together today, it's about damn time I might add, and most importantly to a Christmas. Because this is definitely a Christmas to Remember."  
  
  
The End  
  



End file.
